


5 nights at freddys

by reznov



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reznov/pseuds/reznov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please sub to my chanel</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. welcome to hell

-Well I didn't think you would come earlier than i predicted- my Boss said while i entered the pizzeria.  
-I usually come sooner than everyone else because i wont want to be late for my first day-i said while i walked towards the security room while the the boss followed.  
\- i hope that Rike gave you a tour around the place.  
\- Sure he did. - I seat down on the chair.  
-Wonderful, now don't waste power because the food will get spoiled.- he went to the door- and one more thing , if you see the missing suit, tell Rike we been looking for it for days now.  
-OK, boss- i looked at the clock its 11:45 almost time.  
12:00  
I looked trow the cameras , i saw that the duck has moved and went to the dinning place.  
-well this is wired , why are they...  
BEE BEE BEE  
A phone ringed but went to voice mail, it was a man that said the robots moved because of their programs but want shocked me was that they stuffed a living human in a suit killing him in the process.  
1:00  
-Where the fuck are you duck!- i shouted looking for the duck but when i looked that the show stage there she was- you asshole i will murder you.  
90% power i can do this .


	2. Never piss off Fready

-Oh.. shit...- i said while looking at the cameras, they were gone.I looked to my right but all i saw was darkness, than i remember that i could push the bottom that said light.  
-Hello, ducky how you doing...- i closed the door and checked the left door no one or thing was there.  
-4:30 well.. that went fast now to check the where are they at.- i looked at the closed door and opened it seeing that there wasn't the duck there.  
I for the past one hour i was closing the doors and cheeking the power but when Freddy moved i was shitting my pants because he was right next to me.  
-GO AWAY WE DON'T WANT YOUR KIND HERE- shouted making Freddy very very angry.  
He camped the door like a noob while i checked the other one. 10%.  
5:59   
10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 FUCK YEAH! i ran from the door to the exit sing some songs by random.  
Apartment 10:00 pm  
I woke up got dressed and went to the pizzeria thinking why do i want to work in that place well the pay is bad ,but the money is raising a lot and they actually fixed the ducks mouth impressive and they said they gave me a rise after this moth.  
\- hey-said a random man in the walk- i know you you are that guy that beat the bullies back at school.  
-i coudnt let them beat you nerds up.  
-well thanks see you later .-he leaved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please sub to my chanel


	3. they speak!?

As you can guess its 11:30 and i just arrive, i been thinking about how they know when i´m watching them ,then i saw a red dot in the camera when i´m watching that's when i had an idea to cover it with tape to seem like i m not watching.  
I went back to the security office to check my iPad to see where are they , Freddy was at the show stage, Foxy was hiding behind the courting, Chica was in the chicken cooking the pizza and bonny was in the supply closet looking around.  
The rest of the night was kinda peaceful of course they were almost in but i closed the doors before they could get in, when i checked the dining area i saw Freddy talking to Chica about something.  
-Chica have you got him.-Said Freddy siting on the chair.  
-No, its like he knows im coming so he locks the doors before i get a chance but i don't know how he knows.-Chica said looking down in shame.  
-There is no problem just keep on trying and you get him.-Freddy got up and walked towards Chica hugging her.  
When i listened i heard a metal foot running i pushed the door down and heard a bang, and i cheeked the dinning room and watched the three of them there.  
-You to foxy-said Chica surprised in her voice.  
-yes, he be to fast for me legs-He said returning to the cove.  
-well hes good , very good...-said Freddy while seeing most of the gang, i cheeked for Bonnie and surprise,surprise she was in her way to kill me but she was blocked by the metal door.  
-well that's was easy. i looked at the dinner and i unlocked the door, Freddy was really sad because of the recent fails the gang was suffering and though of an explication for all this.  
-Guys don't you think we went and did wrong- said Chica with a worry face.  
-what do you mean, Chica-Said Freddy as she looked at her.  
-Don´t you think its not an exoskeleton and hes an human.  
-What, we saw him he clearly is an exoskeleton.-said Bonny.  
I got out of my office and went to the dinner area but stopping at the corner to not be seen.  
-I just think that hes an human, how is he been able to be so intelligent and technical to close the door not even looking at the cameras.- she pointed at the camera  
I heard a clock to 6 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sub to my channel


	4. they see me rooling

I walked in the pizzeria and saw a lot of changes in the walls, there was various beer bottles and food on the floor not pizza ,but something red.  
-Oh...Smith how are you doing?-Said my boss leaving his office.  
-What happen?-I said while looking around going to the stage.  
-Well..you see... i turned the pizzeria into a strip club...  
In that same moment i couldnt believe me eyes, freddy was a women , bonnie was too, so was chica ,but what surprised me more was foxy she was covered with cum, beer and other things.  
-Do they remember me?- i looked around, the cameras with tape were good, the dinner was horrible, but the animatronics were staring at me not with the intention to kill me but a stare of shame.  
-well they do but you can deal with it cant you Smith.-he patented me in the back.  
It hit 11:55 and my boss said his goodbyes and went off, i went to the security room and stat there watching they there every move. -Mike, coming for you. -said Bonnie while moving towards the door. -Well... that's gonna happen...IN HELL-I closed the door in her face, looked to left and found Chica there and i closed the door. -Ohh...come on mike, open the door or i make you-Said Chica looking at the window I laughed loudly while i checked Freddy. -You making me open the door, you cant even go the kitchen which making allot of noise.-i went to the window-I bet you cant even make pizza which out being burned,there's one side of idiots and then there's you. Bonnie was watching this trow the window and Freddy was at the end of hall,Chica was crying alot. -Why are you so mean!-She ran to the bathroom and sat there broken. Freddy went to the door,Foxy went to the bathroom and Bonnie went elsewhere and i opened opened the door. -Why-said Freddy while looking at me sadly . -I said some things that were bad-Freddy punched the window and almost broke the window but it was going to last so i grab a small bike from some kid that forget it and drived out of the opened door. riding dirty song now. I drive across the hall and i began to sing. \- They see me rolling they hatting.-they watched i made a 180 on their face.


	5. where the hell im i?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING MATURE STUFF HERE

-they hatting, patrolling and try get me right and dirty.-I drove circles around foxy and almost hit Freddy walking towards me. The door was looked but there's a big hole in the window, but it was to small so i picked up a beer bottle and charged towards Freddy, he grabbed a chair and trow it but i dogged it, LIKE A BOSS,but there's a large percent of me dying if i crash it him, so i dump my moving bike and went to the kitchen by going in the air vents. When i i entered the vents, i heard a loud noise coming from behind me ,probably Freddy getting hit ,anyways, i get up and look if there's someone or something, luckily there is nothing except me. -Hows there?-or not!-Bonnie?Foxy?...Freddy-Is that Chica? -Its me.-i said without making noise but she got up from the Conner and peppered to attack-Stay back!Im warning you, i don't know who you are but back up! -Its me, Mike remember me the guy that sad you here in the first place.-I walked to a light. -Oh,Mickey,Im sorry that i ran.-she hugged me almost killing me.-Air. She stopped and signed me to sit on a nearby chair,so i sat but i didn't hope she sitting on the same chair.-well those guys did almost kill you and you look like you need a energizing.-she grabbed my dick and stroke it slowly. -Wait...why-i said but she stroke it faster and harder-i wanted you when i saw you walked by the main door. She trow my pants and my underwear and proceeded to lick the tip of my dick, by this i moaned but it didn't end there, she sucked my hole dick. Slowly,i felt like cumin, when i coudnt hold i moaned loudly and said: -i cant... -let it go.-without thinking i came,it felt very good and i bet she like it as well. -that's the best cum i ever tasted-she got closer until she was on my lap almost on top of my dick-from the best man. She kissed me and i kissed her back, she jumped and landed on my dick and repeated until i coundnt hold it no longer so i grabbed her(those times on the gim really payed of) and putted here on the wall. -what are you doing-she asked scared and confused-oh your going to this.-i put my dick on her and cum on her ass. we both breath heavenly and went to sit on the chairs, all the student, we heard Bonnie talking to Foxy or screaming. -YOU ASSHOLE, ITS YOU'RE FAULT THAT HE RAN AWAY,YOU COULDN'T EVEN CAUGHT HIM WHEN HE WAS 10 METERS AWAY FROM HIM.-said Bonnie while slamming down the tables in the dining area. -why are they so violent when i called you names.i looked at her. -WELL, I NOT BE THE ONE THAT SAT THERE WATCHING THERE.I heard foxy grabbing things and trowing chairs at the ground. -I am their best friend so they will be pissed if you harm me in any way. I opened the door and got almost cut opened by Foxy s hook. -you little cunt.-she said angry-why would you do that. -you mad,bro-i pushed her off my face and pushed her until she lost connectivity, but Bonnie charged me but i moved out the way coursing her to fall and land on the floor. All it was left was Freddy , i looked around to see her charging out the shadows, when he was about to hit me,i punched him in the face, ending her for a few hours but it didn't stop his body, he hit me and made me black out. I woke up in a forest full of bine trees, i walked around thinking ,where the hell am i, all i saw are trees but when i passed by a broken tree i found a full black suit, a revolver with two sets of ammunition,one regular bullets and the other explosives, a gas mask and a backpack with flashlight, batteries and a radio, so i toke it all and went to a plane were a couple of robots that had cat ears capturing a couple of kids so i grabbed my revolver and fired at the right robot and that alerted them and got me captured.

**Author's Note:**

> sub to my chanell


End file.
